


not even summer yet

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Ross and Alex experience a minor inconvenience.





	not even summer yet

**Author's Note:**

> My friend [writeitinred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred) was over and for some reason the power went out (the storm wasn't even that bad). I had the great idea of writing until it came back on. Thus, this silly little thing was born.

Alex lit a candle and placed it on the kitchen table with a sigh. “Why'd the power decide to go out _now_ of all times?”

Ross glanced over at him, face bathed in the blue light of his phone. "Well, it  _is_ raining pretty hard."

They both listened to the water hitting the roof.

"Yeah but it isn't even windy," Alex said.

"Shh," Ross hushed.

The pounding rush of water filled the space between them. Alex sat at the table across from Ross and stared at the candle’s flame, watched it quiver as he let out a breath.

"What are we gonna do now? Could be hours before it comes back on,” Alex moaned.

Ross set his phone aside and pursed his lips. Then he grinned. "We could go out in it."

Alex squinted. "You mean like for a drive?"

Ross shook his head. "I _mean_ put on a raincoat and just walk around."

"It's ten at night."

"We have torches. Come on, it'll be fun." Ross stood and started to peel off his socks.

"You just gonna run outside naked?" Alex asked. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to seeing that…"

Ross scoffed. "None of that. I'm going to be wearing crocs. They're great water shoes."

"If you say so."

After suiting up, Ross led the way outside. The rain was coming down moderately. He flicked on the torch, keeping it covered with his sleeve to save it from getting too wet.

"Well, this sure is a bit miserable," Alex said. He shined his torch along the fenced in backyard. "Not much to see out here. Then again, why would there be much to see?"

"Have to look closer." Ross went forward, stepping into the grass.

Alex followed behind.

As Ross waved his torch side to side, he saw a bit of movement. He crouched down, and what at first looked to be a clump of dirt turned out to have legs.

"Look!" Ross followed the now hopping toad with his torch. "Knew there had to be something out here. He's probably eating up all the worms."

"That sure is a toad," Alex observed.

"He kinda looks like you, don't he? Actually, scratch that. He's _way_ more handsome." Ross reached to scoop up the toad as a bright flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Two seconds later the low roll of thunder vibrated the air.

"Hope we don't get struck," Alex mumbled.

Ross raised the toad up. "We aren't going to get struck. Not with our lucky toad."

Alex got closer to give the toad a look over. "He _is_ pretty cute, in a derpy way."

"And he’s beefy. He’s definitely been eating well."

"You know this toad?" Alex asked with mock accusation. "Know his daily schedule and his birthday? You his mate?"

Ross brought the toad close to his cheek. "We're best pals in fact, me and Mr. Toady. I've know him since he was a wee tadpole."

Alex huffed. "And here I thought _we_ were best friends. Can't believe I've been replaced by a mere toad."

Ross gasped. He cradled the toad lovingly. "How _dare_ you call Mr. Toady a mere toad. Show him some respect!"

"Mr. Toady can suck my dick." Alex stuck out his tongue at Ross and said toad.

"That, sir, would be considered bestiality."

"Maybe I'm into that!" Alex laughed. He reached for the toad.

"Well Mr. Toady is very much _not_." Ross lifted the toad up and away.

Alex grabbed Ross' wrists. He blinked against the rain hitting his face. "Hand over Mr. Toady."

"And let you debauch him? Not on my life!"

They struggled for a tense moment, Ross trying not to crush the toad as it was jostled and Alex pulling at Ross' arms. The soggy ground underneath them had absorbed its limit. Ross' crocs were not made to handle such slippery mud. In an instant, Alex was being pushed back as all of Ross' body weight leaned against him. They fell with a wet thud.

"Fuck, Ross, you're heavy," Alex huffed. "And now my ass is soaked."

"Wouldn't be the first time, heyo." Ross carefully released Mr. Toady onto the ground as far away as he could manage. The he pushed himself to his knees and shined the torch at Alex's chest.

"You gonna get off me or we gonna sit in the mud all night?" Alex tilted his head. "My glasses are unseeable through."

"Cry about it why don't you." Ross bopped Alex's nose with a wet finger.

Alex snorted. "I'll cry all over you _so_ hard."

"Is that a promise?" Ross grinned. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, drops of water stuck to his eyelashes.

Alex hummed. "Maybe. Depends."

Ross waited a beat before he forced himself up, taking Alex's hand as he went to bring them both to their feet. They stood, pants thoroughly drenched.

"Where'd Mr. Toady go?" Alex asked.

"Back home. His husband was waiting."

"Ahh." Alex nodded. "Not good to keep a man waiting."

Ross pulled open the door and they entered the candle lit house. It was much quieter than before, the rain starting to taper off. They stripped down to their underwear, leaving their wet clothes in a pile to be dealt with later.

"If only the power would come back on so we could take a nice hot shower," Alex said with a stretch.

"Hmm guess we'll just have to share body heat instead." Ross moved towards the sofa and picked up a blanket. He wrapped it around his shoulders as a makeshift cape before walking back over to Alex.

"Come, my Lord, let us retire to our sleeping chambers." Ross took a bow and extend an arm.

"How could I decline such an invitation?" Alex searched out Ross' hand. After he had a hold of it, he leaned over the table and blew out the candle. "Shall we?" Alex said in the dark.

"We shall," Ross said and squeezed Alex's hand.

They laughed as they stumbled, blind in the darkness, to the bedroom.


End file.
